


Savin' me

by bagpussjocken



Series: Nickleback songfic series [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hostage Situations, M/M, Pised off english woman, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 19:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagpussjocken/pseuds/bagpussjocken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow on to both " Figured you out" and "Animals" - yet another Songfic inspired by Nickleback. </p>
<p>http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mh3Au31Mqmo - find this wonderful song here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Savin' me

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not as porny as the others but i promise the last story will be pure porn lol
> 
> Lyrics as ever at the end of the story.
> 
> Enjoy! and thanks so much for the comments and kudos on the previous stories.

Danny's eyes slitted open, his mouth dry as dust as he tried to figure out where the hell he was, sitting up he suddenly began to cough, his ribs screaming in pain as he retched up water and bile, tasting blood on his lip as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

The room was dimly lit, bars surrounding him, he was in a small cage within a concrete cell – the dim light making his chest ache as he fought to breathe through his fear.

Taking deep breaths, or as deep his ribs would allow, he fought the pain lancing through his brain as he tried to remember just how the hell he ended up in this situation.

Hearing a soft noise beyond the door he began screaming for help, no one came – no reply – nothing.

Leaning back against the bars he closed his eyes fighting to recall anything, his mind took him back to the night Steve had spent at his house, his mom was still visiting...something about that night was the trigger for this he was sure.

He hadn't been surprised that his mom had been fine with him coming out of the closet as it were - well half out as he was bi-sexual, but she could see he was happy with Steve, he smiled grimly of the memory of Steve standing ramrod straight in his kitchen as his mom had questioned him relentlessly about his involvement with Danny.

“At ease soldier she is pulling your leg” Danny had laughed after 10 minuets.

“It's the damn NAVY D and you know it, sorry Mrs Williams” he told her after he had rounded on Danny, who was sitting on the kitchen counter drinking coffee and enjoying the floor show so very much.

“That's fine, you can call me Clara or Mom, either is fine. Daniel Scott Williams get your ass off of that kitchen counter, it's unsanitary!” she scolded, smiling at Steve as he laughed as Danny jumped down.

“It's my damn kitchen!” the blonde groused as he realised what he had done.

“Don't sass your mother Daniel” Steve laughed as he lent back casually next to him, arms touching, bodies brushing close together like always, stealing his mug of coffee in the process.

“See that Daniel, that is called manners, I think you could learn a lot from Steven.” Clara told her oldest son, smiling over her coffee cup.

Watching and waiting for his rant to explode as it usually did, he was a never ending delight when he got a full steam of righteousness going – she watched him indulgently as he and Steve bickered back and forth about proper work procedure and whether dangling a suspect from a roof was actually IN the Insane SEALS handbook?

“D let that go please, Clara I did that once I swear.” Steve explained hastily, worried she would think he was as crazy as Danny was painting him to be – he wasn't as bad as he once was, Danny had taught him a lot about Police work, the right and wrong way and yes he could admit that he sometimes took things a little too far but they got results, and usually a twenty minute lecture from Danny.

“Well boys its pretty late so I am going to bed, with my ear plugs in” she told them both, winking at Steve as Danny almost choked on his coffee.

“MOM! GEEZ!” Danny exclaimed frowning in despair as Steve felt his face heat up.

“Bedroom now super seal, quick before she comes back” pushing Steve in the direction of his room, closing the door behind them.

“I like your mom.” Steve told him as he sat on the edge of the bed.

“You would she isn't your mother” Danny laughed, then paused as he realised how his words might have sounded.

“No I know what you mean, Doris was never much of a mother even before she disappeared, now she is even worse – I cannot believe that she was helping Cath like that.” Looking up at Danny as he walked towards him.

“Look I know we haven't had a chance to really talk about what went on tonight, I am worried Cath is going to make problems for you because of me and I would rather we end things before you get in any kind of trouble. ARGH FUCK” Danny shouted as Steve grabbed him around the waist and rolled him over on to the bed, trapping him under his body.

“We have talked about her enough, I love you, its not changing, she can do as she likes. I can't pretend to love someone I don't, Danny you know that.” 

Danny nodded up at him, sighing in to the soft kisses that Steve brushed over his lips, arching up for more, his hands busy under the back of Steve's tight black t-shirt. His blunt nails dragging over his skin.

After a few moments Danny pushed back and looked up at him seriously.

“Don't think that in the future that you can shut me up by kissimmph” he spluttered, than laughed against Steve's chest as they rolled and fought for dominance on the bed, and Danny was really glad that his mom was wearing ear plugs as he was pretty sure when Steve had swallowed his cock down he had shouted pretty loudly.

Things moved on pretty easy from then on, Cath left the task force, Steve and Danny came out as a couple to their friends, not that they were very surprised but it was nice to not hide away. 

The last stumbling block was Rachel – he was terrified what she would do once she found out, but that was taken out of his hands.  
A week after the Catherine episode as Steve and he had come to call that insane night, Rachel called him.

“Hello Daniel I think we need to talk, would you and Commander McGarrett be able come by the house around 5pm?” she asked politely.

Danny checked the name on the phone to make sure it was really Rachel and then agreed, asking her more than once what was going on but she refused to discuss it on the phone.

“Will Grace be there? I have a couple of things for her from Mom.” Danny asked before he hung up.

“No it will be just us, see you and Steve at 5pm, until then Daniel.”

Frowning at the phone as he hung up, something was up and a dull ache started low in Danny's belly.

“Steve!!” He called out sharply, breathing deeply when Steve ran in to his office – explaining the phone call they both sat and wondered why they were both summoned.

Five o'clock could not come fast enough, they sat outside the gates at ten minuets to and waited impatiently for Rachel to open the gates.

“So what's the big mystery Rach?” Danny asked as they sat in the sunny kitchen sipping English tea.

“I had a visitor today, an old friend of the Commander I believe, ah how can I put this she had an interesting take on 'show and tell' shall we say?” rising Rachel handed Danny a large brown envelope.

Frowning at his ex-wife Danny ripped it open, his mouth hanging open as he stared at the contents. He lifted shocked eyes to first Rachel and then Steve.

Steve pulled them from his boyfriends shaking fingers and grimaced as his worse fear was realised, picture after picture of he and Danny in steadily more intimate moments. Some taken when they were on his private beach, some he realised were from through his kitchen and living room windows with a long range lens.

“Oh fuck – Rach I was going to tell you I swear...” Danny started but paused as Rachel put her finger to his lips, her eyes darting to the closed door in to the dining room.

“I have been made very aware of the situation ...In more ways than I ever hoped to see. Although I would have expected you to tell me yourself Daniel and not have some insane bitch appear on my doorstep with 10 by 8 glossies of you both naked.” Rachel told them both loudly, stepping back and smiling as the door flew open.

“WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?” Cath screamed as she came barrelling in to the kitchen to confront Rachel.

Both men stopped and stared as Rachel stepped forward and slapped Cath hard around the face, waving her hand in pain from the impact.

“You heard me, You came to my house while my daughter was here, waving those photographs around. You are very lucky I didn't sit you on your skinny arse right then, but unlike you I am more of a lady than that and now commander if you could kindly take this person from my home she is an unwanted intruder on these premises and I will file any charges you see fit.” Rachel told a sputtering Cath.

“You said... you agreed it was disgusting... you said!” Cath shouted, looking around at the angry faces looking at her.

“Sweetie I would have agreed to anything you would have said when you barge in to my house, making the kind of statements you were and wearing a gun very prominently on your person. I am an ex-wife of a Jersey cop, trust me I have been taught what to do when confronted by a lunatic.” Rachel looked over at Danny and smiled.

Danny grabbed her and kissed her hard on the mouth, rubbing her hand lightly.

“Knew I had taught you a few things babe” he laughed as he watched Steve cuff Cath and call HPD to take her away.

A little while later Rachel explained what had happened, how Cath had arrived on her doorstep and how she had got both Grace and Charlie out of the house on a very fake play date with her neighbour. 

It seemed that Cath expected Rachel to react in a pretty similar way to herself and that she would stop Danny from seeing his daughter unless he left the task force – Steve sat and listened and shook his head in bewilderment, he had not realised just how far Cath would go to get back at them.

As they left Rachel kissed them both on the cheek and handed over the pictures, telling a blushing Danny he was a very lucky man – Steve almost tripped down the steps as Danny informed her that Steve was lucky too! 

“I may be a mother of two and now a very happy wife but I do have a very good memory Daniel” she laughed as they climbed back in to the Camero.

… … … … … …. …. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. ….. …. …. …. ….. …. ….

Danny started coughing again and was forced back in to the reality of his situation, he was in no doubt that Cath was behind what ever fucked up position he was now in – he tried pushing the bars open but they wouldn't budge.

Cath was one of the few people who knew of his claustrophobia so putting him in the cage inside the cell was almost overkill on her part – as he sat there rubbing at his face trying to figure out how long he had been in there he heard an explosion from somewhere beyond the locked door – looking around Danny had no where to go and nothing to defend himself with.

The door blew off its hinges as Steve put his foot through it , Danny looked up and felt tears gathering in his eyes as he saw him standing there – full of fury and rage as he saw Danny locked in the cage.

“Bring her in here now!” he shouted to someone behind him.

“Danny babe, you okay?” he asked crouching down beside the bars, his fingers linking with Danny's, it was at that moment Kono dragged Cath through the splintered doorway.

“Keys now” Kono snapped, shaking Cath with each word.

“I don't seem to have them on me sweetie” She told the furious rookie – Kono stepped back smiling as Steve advanced on the dark haired lunatic – his hand closing around her neck as he pinned her to the wall.

“Keys” he growled in her face, Danny watched in terror as he saw the SEAL's face slip in to the insane Steve that he first met, the colour draining from Cath's face in fear of what she saw in Steve's eyes.

“Steve! NO. Let Kono get them babe or just shoot the fucking lock off, let her go and come over here okay? Come on Steve let her go. “ his voice was calmer than he had ever known it to be in a intense situation.

Steve slowly released his grip and let the woman drop to the floor, without another glance in her direction he snapped out.

“Book her Kono and keep her out of my fucking sight.” 

Danny was released from the cage ten minutes later by a very smug Kono who had got to show off her lock picking skills, leading him out to the crowd of HPD and a waiting ambulance.

A very brief visit to the hospital revealed a burn mark on the back on his neck from her taser, a couple of badly bruised ribs where she had kicked him a few times as she had dragged him in to the cell and a split lip from a few punches she had got in before she had left him alone overnight – it hadn't taken anyone long to figure out who was responsible for Danny's disappearance , but what made the vomit rise in Steve's throat was the fact that they had caught Cath at the airport leaving the island for good – she was just going to leave him in that cell to rot away.

Once back at Steve's house Danny had told Steve over and over that he was fine – in the end he had screamed at him to back off.

“YOU DID NOT DO THAT TO ME SHE DID! STOP FUCKING APOLOGISING” 

“You told me I had to apologise when I got you hurt remember?” Steve reminded him quietly, watching as Danny crossed the sand to stand in front of him.

“That is only allowed when it is your fault I get hurt, I was hurt by a lunatic and for no other reason because I stole her boyfriend, although personally locking me up to die is kinda harsh huh?” Danny smiled, watching as Steve closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms gently around Danny as he rested his head on Danny's hair.

“I am a pretty good catch,your ex thinks i am hot stuff and you call me a madman in the sack or was I imagining that?.” he whispered to the blonde, smiling as he felt Danny begin to laugh against his chest.

“Oh all that and more baby I swear” he smiled, pulling his dark head down for a deep and filthy kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> "Savin' Me"
> 
> Prison gates won't open up for me  
> On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
> Oh, I reach for you
> 
> Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
> These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
> All I need is you  
> Come please I'm callin'  
> And all I scream for you  
> Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'
> 
> [Chorus:]  
> Show me what it's like  
> To be the last one standing  
> And teach me wrong from right  
> And I'll show you what I can be  
> And say it for me  
> Say it to me  
> And I'll leave this life behind me  
> Say it if it's worth saving me
> 
> Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
> With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
> And all I see is you
> 
> These city walls ain't got no love for me  
> I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
> And all I scream for you  
> Come please I'm callin'
> 
> And all I need from you  
> Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'
> 
> [Chorus]
> 
> Hurry I'm fallin'
> 
> And all I need is you  
> Come please I'm callin'  
> And all I scream for you  
> Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'
> 
> [Chorus]
> 
> Hurry I'm fallin'
> 
> Say it for me  
> Say it to me  
> And I'll leave this life behind me  
> Say it if it's worth saving me


End file.
